The Girl that was Emotional Disturbed
by MZDBZBABE
Summary: She couldn't take it anymore. She ran. He knew he was 1 of her problems somehow. He waited.Few years after she invites her old family and his family to tell them who she is. But when things go evil what will she do? T/P little G/B maybe a lil marron bashing
1. Meet Pan Son

Disclaimer: Srry but I don't know any of the celebrities or the songs nor I own dbz sadly but one day. YOU'LL BE ALL MINE TRUNKS (or maybe I'll be your Panny I hope so)

A/N: It's been awhile but here's my new fic enjoy.

**Please note the A/N's throughout the story**

Chapter 1: Meet Pan Son

My name Is Pan Videl Son. I am 23 and there are only two years of college left. After, I go right back to my job the way I've been doing since I started college. Well, there's only one problem. I don't wanna go back home. See I ran away from home with my BFF, Bra Briefs, and yes she's the daughter of beloved Bulma and Vegeta. She was there as soon as she heard I was leaving.

**Flashback**

"_Pan, how many times do I have to tell you not to beat up the boys?" Gohan signed_

"_Daddy really that wasn't my fault. Every guy I meet wants me to be their girlfriend for popularity. Don't you understand? I don't like any of them. Dende, why can't you just listen to what I'm saying for once? It's like you don't even care." Pan explained_

"_ENOUGH GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR .THAT MEANS NO SPARRING, NO SPORTS, NO PHONE, NO LAPTOP, AND NO GOING OUT." He yelled_

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS GOSH YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER IN THE WORLD" she yelled back_

"_PAN HONEY CALM FATH-" Her mother intervened softly. _

_She interrupted her" NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. AND YOU! I AM SO SICK OF YOUR NAGGING AND YOUR GROUNDING AND YOUR OVERPROTECTEDNESS" Yelling in to her father's face._

_Gohan backing up as Pan inched closer and closer to him. He'd never seen this side of her it's like she a girl version of when he first met Vegeta. It gave his spine a chill. 'Is this really what I've turned you into Panny? I'm so sorry' He thought to himself._

"_AND I KNOW YOU ARE NOT ZONED OUT WHILE IM TELLING THAT I'M LEAVING. DON'T FOLLOW ME, DON'T CALL, ME DON'T EVEN TRY TO FIND ME, AND I'LL BLOW UP BULMA'S TRACKING DEVICE BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO IT." Pan yelled _

_Gohan didn't even realize he was in ss4 form until after she stormed up to her room, and started packing._

"_No were okay Bulma. But I think Bra should go with her. Well she'll stay in contact with the women except for Chi-Chi you know that. What? Really? Perfect I'll go tell her." Videl replied into the phone._

"_W-Who was that hun" Gohan said stuttering._

"_Bulma, she said she's sending Bra with Pan" She replied._

"_Humph, At least we know she won't get into any trouble." Gohan said in an angry father's voice._

"_Really? I can't believe you. Now, I'm mad at you. She may not even come back now Gohan really? Ugh." Videl stormed away after Pan._

**Flashback End**

Srry gotta go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Pan you ready?" Bra asked

"Yeah be right there." Pan replied. 'I wonder how everybody is doing' she thought to herself.

It was time for her to meet the new Pan Son. She had only kept in touch with the women with the exception of Chi-Chi.

"Bra, do I really have to go. This was the whole point of running away so I didn't have to take their nagging. Especially you know who." Said Pan sadly.

"Yes Pan you do have to go because Goten has been bugging me about it. And it's Christmas you have nothing to do and all of our shows are done until New Year's." Said Bra.

"Well, fine, but when we get there I'm not talking to anybody except Goten." Replied Pan.

"Yeah sure. Uggh WHO ARE YOU TEXTING NOW" Yelled Bra.

"Drake who else" Pan replied simply.

Pan had really thought put some thought into going to see her so called family again.


	2. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N: I got the idea for this by acting it out for a while so enjoy.

Pan Son-Nicki Minaj

Bra Briefs-Robyn "Rihanna" Fenti

Goten Son-Nicki's hype man

Chapter 2- The invitation

"Bra hold on I'm calling them now." said Pan.

"Well, alright. Just don't be the new you YET." Bra said emphasizing the YET.

(**Pan,** Trunks)

"**Hello? Can I please speak to, to Trunks?** "she asked as politely as she could.

"This is he and would this be." He replied. Pan was surprised he didn't realize who she was.

"**Ohhh. He- Hey how you doing? Um, this Nicki Minaj**" unaware of it she giggled into the phone.

Throwing on a Vegeta like smirk he asked. "Ohhh. So, hey so what's up?"

She replied softly, **"Well, I was just inviting you and the sons' to my home for the summer.**"

"Ohhh, sure I'll let 'em know "he replied.

"**Actually, their already on their way there now. So it's just you, but your mom said she'd pack for you so see you later** "she said and hanging up before he could speak.

"Well, say hello to mansion eh Nicki. Here are the room's you'll all be staying in. Bra you have your usual room with me." Replied Goten.

"Wait how come you too are sharing a room, and I don't have a room". Trunks asked raising he's KI a bit.

"Well big brother, Goten and I are in a relationship, and you are sharing a room with Paaaa- I mean with Nicki." Replied Bra.

That was the umpteenth time Goten Did That, and now it was getting annoying. They showed everybody to their rooms, and finally Trunks was last.

"So, why am I sharing a room with her? I barely know her". Trunks asked

"TRUNKS SHUT UP. YOU ASK TO MANY QUESTIONS GOSH, AHHHHHH MIGRANE." she yelled as he rushed her to her own room.

"Well that room we stopped in front of was yours. She should be awake." Bra slowly replied.

He nodded slowly making his way back to his supposedly room.

When he got there Nicki (Pan)was sleep. He thought she looked so cute, plus she wasn't wearing a wig or make –up as usual so he saw her face. As in HER REAL FACE!

Trunks unpacked, took a shower, and was dressed in his sweatpants. It was now 5:00 pm and she was still sleep. 'The only person I know who can sleep for that long is me, Goten, and Pan. He hesitated to say her named. It still troubled him that she left. He slowly got into the bed with her. He couldn't hear her well, but he could've sworn he heard her say his name. Then, minutes later she has an arm around him and is snuggling him. 'Why does she resemble everything about Pan, and why am I feeling like this, but it feels so right? Uggh I'm so confused.

Then next morning Pan and Trunks were awaken to the screams of all of her supposed-to-be family. She grinned as she slowly got out of bed, pushed the taller man aside and hop in the shower. She spent 3 hours in the bathroom with Bra after the first hour.

"What could she be doing in there? It doesn't even take Bra that long. Does it?" Trunks asked his best friend.

"Well ,If Bra and Nicki wake up at the same time it takes them both 6 hours. So, we should count ourselves lucky." replied Goten casually. His friend looked at him in astonishment.

"Just wait till the meeting this morning." said Goten. Frist Trunks was scared, then curious, and finally confused.

A/N: Well how'd I do review please.


	3. The Morning MeetingShe's Gone crazy

A/N: hey guys srry I've been busy but anyway enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own dbz or trunks :'(

Nicki came out of her room with Bra right behind her. It seems she was to busy checking her schedule to notice her other guest.

"OK. So first we need to go to the photo shoot, and then to the signing which is going to take all day from there we go to start shooting the video. Okay Wayne thanks, "Nicki made a sharp turn in to her kitchen to be faced with gotten giving her coffee.

"Thanks, Go-,"she stopped mid-sentence and looked around at the people in front of her.

"GOTEN, how many times have I told you not to have a party without me", then she started to fake cry.

"Wha-what Nicki I didn't have a party. Don't you recognize these people, "replied Goten. Nicki looked around at all the faces to realize it was her family. She had been so caught up she forgot they were there. After a while her frown turned into the most evil smirk in the universe. If Vegeta knew who she really was he'd be terrified. But it seemed like he already was. Nicki wanted to scare them so she used her Effie Trinket voice.

"Well then, now that everyone is here. It's time to announce the first annual Hunger Games. Now the point of this is to guess who I really am. Yes, as some of you may know me as Nicki Minaj or Onika Maraj, that's not my real name. Though I will give you little hints every now and then the first person to guess gets something special. You will each get a turn the last day of the summer vacation. And may the odds be forever in your favor, "After she was done everyone looked terrified and confused.

In a minute Goten, Bra and Nicki were on the floor laughing. Goten was the first to recover.

"Geez you guys look so damn confused."stated Goten

"I know Goten it's to funny. I've never seen my dad this confused in my life. It's way to precious."replied Bra.

"Anyway, i was just kidding."Nicki said trying to snap them out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>Gohan's POV<strong>

_'I know this girl but who is she. Her ki is abnormally high. SH! It's higher than she's completely calm._**'**Gohan thought to himself.

"Do we still have to figure out who u are?" Gohan was about to interrogate her. Maybe he could guess who she was then.

"Uhhh duh, of course you do i didn't tell you all of that for nothing"she replied.

"Ok then are you a sayian?"i questioned.

"Brat are you stupid? Are you trying to get out secret out to the world? Baka, I should kill you were you stand."Yelled Vegeta.

"VEGETA,STOP IT RIGHT NOW. He had a reason to ask that question,"yelled Bulma.

"Really woman and what would that be,"asked Vegeta.

"I HAS A FREAKING TAIL,"Nicki threw back at him. At that very moment everybody snapped out of their gazes and look towards the trio in front of them. gasps were heard from everybody. That was the first time Vegeta was actually speechless. Nicki immediately dropped to the ground. It looked as if she were bowing, but to who.

"My king, I am sorry please spear me. It was out of my place."she replied. ' Are you freaking serious she apologizing to Vegeta and bowing in his presence. Who the hell is this girl?' Gohan thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV <strong>

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and Trunks. They all walked up in front of Gohan where the bowing girl was.

"You may stand girl"he spat at her. Nicki stood up looking him in his eyes. she then greeted Trunks and Bulma.

"Queen, Prince. I am honored to have you stay in my home with me this summer," Nicki said.

"GOTEN, are they all taken care of,"she called.

"Yes,"He replied.

"Good, after the meeting take the king and queen to their new headquarters. Understood," she told him.

"Yes"she replied. Vegeta started to laugh. He finally had the respect he deserved. It was like a dream come true for him. His family would finally get the treatment they he realized his children didn't have rooms to stay in. This angered him.

"Brat were will my kids sleep?"he questioned.

"My lord, the prince will stay with me, and Bra will stay with Goten"he replied.

"Fine, then on with the meeting"he stated taking Trunks and Bulma back to there seats.

"Very well. During this little project the prince, his concubine, Krillen, and the women will be turned into Barbs and Kens. I'd give it about a week before you guys really get the hang of it. And some of you will be training until you are as strong as Goten, the princess, and I. Understood"she asked. They all nodded.

"Good, tomorrow's the first day. i have some business to attend to. The younger generation is welcome to join me."


	4. The Thoughts of Two Girls

**Me**: Hey Trunks

**Trunks**: Yeah MZDBZBABE

**Me**: What do you consider me as?

**Trunks**: Well I consider you as my real life Panny! The like the coolest person I've ever met. Say dad what do you think about it?

**Vegeta**: I'd accept this one other than the other blonde bimbo

**ME**: AWWWWW thanks you guys. Well Trunks would you do the honors.

**Trunks**: Sure. MZDBZBABE owns nothing. AT ALL.

* * *

><p>After a long car ride of talking, joking, laughing, and ignoring Marron, the group arrived at a tall white building. They took the elavater to floor 27, then walked all the way down the hall to meet Nicki's recording booth room. There was another man there.<p>

"Good morning Troy. This the fam I brought with me. Well more like they brought themselves. Anyways... ," said Nicki.

"Morning everybody. The cranberries and almonds are on the table, and the temperature is all ready at 98,"Troy replied.

"Ight thanks. Pull up that beat for Roman Reloaded," She asked as she walked into the booth with a piece of paper in her hands.

Goten turned around to everybody else and told them to take a seat or whatever. As the music started to play Trunks and Marron started to get a little scared at how she started in some where British voice.

"Take your medication, Roman

Take a short vacation, Roman

You'll be okay(Stop it mother please)

You need to know your station, Roman

Some alterations on your clothes and your brain(Get me out of here, mother)

Take a little break, little break

From your silencing

There is so much you can take, you can take

I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday)A Roman holiday" rapped Nicki. Before she could go on Goten stopped the music.

"Umm is that normal" Goten asked.

Nicki started to laugh along with him and everybody else except Marron and Trunks. "I really don't know. But does it even matter though." replied.

"Yes cause that shit sound like some other mess," Goten answered back as he restarted the music and she started over.

"Take your medication, Roman

Take a short vacation, Roman

You'll be okay(Stop it mother please)

You need to know your station, Roman

Some alterations on your clothes and your brain(Get me out of here, mother)

Take a little break, little break

From your silencing

There is so much you can take, you can take

I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday)A Roman holiday

You done, you tight?

You suck at life?

You don't want a round three

You'll suffer twice.

Worship the queen and you might could pass

Keep it real, these bitches couldn't wipe my ass

Anyway, stylist, go get Bvlgari

I am the ultimate Svengali

You, You bitches can't even spell that

You, you hoes buggin', Repel that

Let me tell you this, sister

I am, I am colder than a blister

Cause my flow's so sick

And I'm a lunatic

And this can't be cured with no Elixir

'Cause y'all know who the fuck, what the fuck I do

I done put the pressure to every thug I knew

Quack quack to a duck and a chicken too

Put the hyena in a freaking zoo

Take your medication, Roman

Take a short vacation, Roman

You'll be ok (Mother stop it please)

You need to know your station, Roman (I cant take it)

Some alterations on your clothes and your brain

Take a little break, little break

From your silencing

There is so much you can take, you can take

I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (leave me alone mother)Roman holiday (I hate you)A Roman holiday

...Witch,... twitch,... bitch!

Motherfucking right, this is World War 6

This right here might make a bitch die

And this right here is gonna make a bitch cry

And if you being honest, I am such a great guy

And this what I do when a bitch breaks flock

I'mma put her in a dungeon under, under

No them bitches ain't eating

They dying of hunger

Motherfucker I need, who the fuck is this whore

And yes maybe just a touch of tourettesGet my wigs Terrance go and get my beret

Take your medication, Roman

Take a short vacation, Roman (Mother your a psychotic lady)

You'll be ok

You need to know your station, Roman

Some alterations on your clothes and your brain(Get me out of her mother)

Take a little break, little break

From your silencing

There is so much you can take, you can take

I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (Roman holiday)A Roman holiday

Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

I am Roman Zolanski

Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

I am Roman Zolanski

Come all ye faithful

Joyful and triumphant

I am Roman Zolanski

Talking about me, you talking about me?

I dare a motherfucker, to be talking about me

Them bitches must be smokin' a couple of OC

They want the outline, I give them a goatee

God damn, motherfucker, you talking about me?

I dare a motherfucker, to be talking about me

Them bitches must be smoking a couple of OC

Ha Ba Ba Ba Ga Gum the goatee

Take your medication, Roman

Take a short vacation, Roman

You'll be ok(Mother stop it please)You need to know your station, Roman (I cant take it)

Some alterations on your clothes and your brain

Take a little break, little break

From your silencing

There is so much you can take, you can take

I know how bad you need a Roman holiday (leave me alone mother)Roman holiday (I hate you)A Roman holiday" as Nicki finished everyone was clapping except for Marron.

'What the hell is wrong with this chick. She's got mental problems. And hwy the hell is everyone ignoring me? Well all about to change.'Marron thought. For all she knew Nicki was a was a triple threat. She even had Marron sleep on the couch. MARRON CHESTNUT DOES NOT SLEEP ON ANYONE'S COUCH! HELL SHE'S ENGAGED TO THE MOST RICH GUY ON THE PLANET, AND SHE STILL ISN'T GET WHAT SHE WANTS. And this infuriated her.

Just as she was about to say something Nicki came out of the both just as Wayne was coming into the room.

"Yo Nicks, you and your entourage ready to go. Oh, and is the blond chick wit chu,"she asked laughing.

"well, morning to you to and yes she is. I just finished the first song after my vaca. Where you off to bruh" she asked.

"Ohh just wonderin'. I aint going no where, gotta make that paper. You of all people know that," he replied sweetly. A little too sweetly. Dwayne was up to something and she was going to find out.

"Ight, well we out alright," she replied.

"Bye," Yelled Troy and Dwayne as the lil' dbz generation walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that<strong> **day)**

As Pan was about to walk into the bathroom something with a set of long lavender lock raced in before she could. This really ticked her off. How was she supposed to get him to realize who she is, and his own feelings towards her? When all he does is piss her off. First, because he's engaged to that bitch. Second, because he hurt her. He hurt her bad. Her dad she could've handled, but he really fucked with her heart, and her emotion. Of all people he should've known he would break her. But She's get over it in about, maybe now. Pan sighed.

Instead Pan walked over to the intercom on her wall and began to speak.

"The first day is for girls only. Dinner will start in an hour,"she said and with that went to the bathroom on the other side of her and Trunks' room. After she got out she lotioned her skin, and wrapped her hair. Finally meeting eye-to eye with Trunks.

"Hey so what was that all about earlier today?" he asked her.

"Ohh that's normal for us especially when we have guests." I said

"Ohh OK. Umm so we should get to dinner right about now," he replied. For some reason his eyes looked filled with lust. But that was a good thing. Inwardly, Pan smiled.

' If he's thinking about me that way... Maybe i should have fun with this a little.

"Sure let's go," and with that she led him down the stairs, and to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Dining Room<strong>

Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Goten were already there. Vegeta had spent his day with his wife telling her the rituals of being sayian-ly Royal. Bra and Goten was always down there early. Then, came Pan, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, and anyone else.

Dinner went by quietly. They joked around, reminisced, sang songs, laughed at people, kicked each other under the table, and many other unnecessary things. But over all they all had a good time. After Giru ate his own dinner, and washed the dishes, as everybody else got set for bed.

* * *

><p>Me: Hey guys! guess what?<p>

Readers:What MZDBZBABE?

Me: If you liked the chapter u should read and review it(then laughs like a maniac)

Readers: KK


	5. Morning Therapy and Barb Training

**Author's note: I am so srry its taking so long i've just been caught up with school. It shard sometimes with the teachers i have. Some so stuck up n bitchy others THey have those days when i wanna slit their throats. But i was thinking bout school work n stuff n i was like y can't my life be a dbz story . and since Trunks and pan ARE my fav dbz couple i sometimes i was pan like i have this feeling that i'm much more than wHat i really am sometimes but you know, its ok *fake cries***

**Trunks: Awww its ok MZDBZBABE *holds my crying fgure wishing I was his pan***

** Me: Thanks trunks u\you are such a sweetheart**

**Trunks: Yeah i get that alot, but i will always be here for you**

**Vegeta: while you two are being all lovey dovey . MZDBZBABE does not own db,dbz, or dbgt, or any of the movies. Someone else does so hello and night bitches.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on The Girl that was Emotional Disturbed...<strong>

Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, and Goten were already there. Vegeta had spent his day with his wife telling her the rituals of being sayian-ly Royal. Bra and Goten was always down there early. Then, came Pan, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, and anyone else.

Dinner went by quietly. They joked around, reminisced, sang songs, laughed at people, kicked each other under the table, and many other unnecessary things. But over all they all had a good time. After Giru ate his own dinner, and washed the dishes, as everybody else got set for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>In Trunks and Pan's room the next morning<strong>

he morning sunlight streamed into the window of her room. She began to stir thinking she closed the blinds last night like she always does. As Pan Tried to sit up she realized there was something or _someone _holding her by the waist. She looked over to see her lavender haired prince sound alspp.

'Awwwww he looks so adorable, so I won't wake him just yet,' she thought to herself as she slipped out of bed. Pan took her shower and brushed her teeth already. She now stood in the main area (the bed area) searching her drawers for some clothes to wear. After a moment of hearing the sheets stir she felt someone starring at her (Hint Hint Wink Wink Nudge Nudge Its Trunks doing that). She looked up only to see Trunks starring at her like she was a food.

'His eyes still hold lust in them. But that would be wrong he probably thinks he's still asleep, cause he ain't never seen a body like mines. I can work with this,' she thought with an evil smile as she slowly made her way to him. She slowly climbed on top of him kissing up his body pushing him to lie down. She soon heard moans from him when she licked and sucked on his sensitive area at his neck. She finally found his lips, entangling then with her own big and soft ones.

Trunks suddenly began rubbing her tail causing her to moan. Pan didn't like the fact that he was starting to take control. So, she pulled away from him. He still looked dazed, so she pushed him in a sleeping position, and then whispered in his ear.

"Close your eyes and you will awake soon. When u wake you will meet me again, but remember this is only a dream," After he quickly fell asleep and she proceeded go back to sleep along with him dressing back into her pajamas. What she didn't know was that Trunks was wide awake just like her. The sound of her moving around in the bed made wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that morning<strong>

Pan woke up to come face to face with a manly face and lavender hair in her face. SHe slowly closed her eyes and opened them again to come face to face with a set of crystal blues orbs. HE smiled at her as she smiled back pressing her forehead to his. She still had yet to tel him about herself. But that's something she'll hold off on until their together.

"Good morning Prince Trunks,"she said sweetly.

"Good morning to you to Princess Nicki," he replied just as sweetly.

"Are you ready for your therapy section," she said giving him a questioning look. She looked back up to see a sad but greatful look on his face. He sighed.

"Yeah let's get this over with. How about we get dressed and then we can start. Okay?"he asked.

"Yep, that's fine with me. I can ask Giru to bring us some breakfast," she replied. SHe then walked into a hidden door with Trunks following behind her.

"Is this your secret lab that nobosy knows about?" he asked.

"No Bra knows about this lab, but not Goten. He would rat it out to anybody that pressured him,". And with that said Nicki had Giru fix a brefast big enough for two syaians. And About 2 hours of eating, showering, and 3 more hours of waiting on Nicki they finally sat down and started talking.

"So, Trunks, let's start from the beginning, shall we,"said Nicki. SHe was dressed in a Lavender and black business suit, and had somehow turned their room into a theray office. SHe was also playing some hip hop love songs lowly from her ipod.

"Umm, Sure. Do you really think all of this was necesseary though,"he asked. ANd just before she was about to reply he cut her off.

"You know what? Don't answer that. Anyways it all started a few years ago...

* * *

><p><em><span>FLASHBACK<span>  
><em>

"TRUNKS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU. YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW. WHEN ICFIND YOU IM GONNA-,"yelled Bra.

"Bra what's goning on? Why the hell are you so ticked at me. I didn't do it this time,"said Trunks in an innocent voice.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You finally did it. You finally broke Pan," she replied.

"OK what the hell are you talking about. How did I,her best friend, break her,"she asked matter-of-factly.

"THE HELL TRUNKS. I ALREADY TOLD YOU. SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU .NOW SHE'S GONING AWAY,"yelled Bra.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHE'S GOING AWAY. DID GOHAN FIND OUT? ARE THEY MOVING AWAY? BRA EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOW,"he yelled back.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS DAMN NOISE ABOUT. I WAS TRAINING WHEN I HEARD YOU TWO BICKERING LIKE ME AND YOUR MOTHER. AND WHAT'S ALL THIS TALK ABOUT PAN GOING AWAY BRA? WHERE IS YOUR SISTER AND HER PARENTS GOING,"Vegeta yelled.

"Well, Daddy, you know how Pan is in love with your dickhead of a son. She went to school upset and mad cause we had saw him the night before with another one of his little bitches. When we got to lunch , some guys were trying to hit on her, and she just wasn't having a good day. Then one of the damn fools went and grabbed her ass. AND LET ME TELL YOU IT WAS NOT A PRETTY FUCKING SIGHT," bra yelled. By this time Trunks was mad from what he just heard, Bulma had walked in when bra started her story and was worried, & Vegeta was impressed at his student/daughter and pissed at the boy.

"Atfer, Videl was called up to the school. Pan just called me and said she had a fight with her, went super sayian 4, and was leavng to the U.S,"she stated.

"Oh yeah, i just talked to Videl , and she wanted you to go with her to the U.S. Goten is coming with you guys too,"BUlma said quickly trying to get a word in the conversation and inform her family.

"Don't worry about graduation and prom. Videl got Pan to stay for a while, but she'll be staying with when you do go to the U.S. youll just start college. I got you both into a music,arts, technology, science, and business school. So you're all set. As for you Trunks. I'll let your father handle this one," said Bulma. And with that said he was ordered to change into something else, and get into the GR(Gravity Room).

_END FLASHBACK_

"You wouldn't belive the beat down I got after that. I felt so bad because I couldnlt tell anyone my secret as Goten already knew, because i mean he was my best friend," stated Trunks sadly.

"And what secret would thid be?"asked NIcki. SHe was intrigued by what happened at his house that day, and what his secret just might be. So in her head she had two ideas. Either he would say his _FIRST best friend _was leaving him. OR the love of his life was leaving him, and he never got the chance to tell her how he felt.

"Pan, she was the love of my life. It was beacuse of me and her fater that she left. But mostly me, why was I always such douche to her?" he asked himself.

"Let's make that a mega douche,"staed Nicki plainly.

"What do you mean? Do, Do you already know this/'he asked.

"No I only know her side. However, it is very different from yours. Trunks let me finish this up. Cause I already know how every guy thinks. You tried to forget her by going out and dating other women, but it didn't work. So, you keep yourslef busy with work and training. Am I right?"she asked.

"Actually, you are. How-How did you know that?"

"I told you i know how the male mind thinks,'.

"Wow,, your great. I think we can sort this out in another day or two. Cause I'd really like to go out into town with you," he said. Trunks was really happy. the happiest he'd been in years. Maybe All this time he just needed to let everything out. And for some reason he could really trust her.

"Alrite, bye I'm going to wake up the girls why don't you get the guys up and go to the other lab. I made a list of things you absoultely have to do today. With the girls, it shouldn't take no more than 2 minutes if I can get them up Bra and bulma should be up right about now,".

"Okay, bye see you in a minute then,"he chuckled with her. For some reason all he could think about was her. Her game it seemed fun,but he was trained by the best. He shoyuld know her identity in no longer than 2 more weeks. Or she might slip up and give him a little more than a hint. he didn't really care how he found out, but it felt like he just had to.

To him she was a beautiful, wonderful, and incredible person. All the things she's done, and her life story. Yes, he. THE TRUNKS BRIEFS, watched her one hour documentary on MTV. And he had to say it was amazing and just. WOW! He adores her pain and suffering. How she's so well to pull herselftogether when she's needed. She's just so PAN.

"Naw, it can't be. THat's not Pan. SHe woudnt play tricks like that on me, but then again i did break her heart. And I haven't seen her in awhile, she could've changed on me. Whatever. I'll find out soon enough,".

* * *

><p><strong>In Pan's GirlHouse away from the actually mansion <strong>

After all the women ate breakfast they were escorted to Pan's lab in the basement.

"Okay, First We need to inject mom, Grandma Chi-Chi, and Bulma with Sayian DNA. This will allow you to be sayian and have a tail. The men Will get their tails tomorrow or maybe later tonight. Today is only for you guys,"she explained. And without any word it was done, until Marron came down Hearing the part about the sayian DNA.

She screeched",_HEY, HOW COME I'M NOT GETTING IT_"

"Ummm, because your not married to a sayian," Pan said casually

"Well, im engaged to one," Marron said rudely.

"Please don't remind us. We all know Trunks made a mistake. It's okay, you don't have to say it,"replied PAn. MAron was astonished. Nicki had always been her idol, but she never expected her to go that far.

"I'm sorry Marron, I'm just really feeling myself to day. I woke up with a little something i wasn't ecpecting to happen, but it did. So, you wanna help with today's lesson," Nicki said

"Ummm yeah, sure," Marron felt she was no longer a threat she didn't seem like it anymore. Little did she kmow Nicki was going to have her way in the end. NO matter what.

"Well, I feel i can trust you guys so i'll let you in on the game with finding out who i am," she said. Nicki had sent Marron away because she didn't need her at the moment. So, in her lab now was Bra, Videl, Chi-Chi, and Bulma. 18 was up stairs with Marron, or where ever Marron was.

"What it is Nicki," exclaimed Videl.

Nicki sighed. this was going to be hard. Why she didn't know, but it was. Maybe she was just scared of their reaction. But Bra gave her a nodding look telling her 'It's okay. Just stay calm'.

"I'm...I'm Pan" She blurted out. ' Thank Dende, My lab is sound-proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi's heads<strong>

'MY baby girl, no wonder she looked so familiar,' Videl thought to herself. The first month or so Pan had left, she would text her mother or cal at least on a private number, but she still communicated But after Pan's second year she never called again. She sent presents and cards though. So, Videl still knew that she was thinking of them.

'My grand-baby, i thought i'd never see her again,'Chi-Chi thought. After finding out about Pan leaving she beat her son to a pulp. Asking him how stupid could he really be. He turned his own baby into a monster. And if this is Pan then what kind of powers does she posses.

'OMG, this can't be Pan, but it is she looks so much like Videl and Gohan. Now that you mention it, An-' Bulma thoughts were cut off as she felt a ripping pain go down her spine she fell to the floor along with Videl and Chi-Chi. It felt like she was growing an extra limb. It felt like she was having Trunks or Bra all over again. The pain quickly subsided. She along with Videl and Chi-Chi looked in the mirrors to see a younger them. They all looked no older than 20.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Its okay guys. Your tails just grew and you have sayian youth now. You all also have super strength. You know normal powers. Now back to today's lesson now that, that's over with," Said Pan. With that they all sat down looking at Pan's black board. ZIt seems all they had to do was take down some notes, and use it to shape the new them.

"Step 1-**Take care of yourself. Barbie is pretty slim, so you don't want to be known for being large. Go on a healthy diet, this keeps you in good shape. Train at a local gym.**

Step 2-**Because you are looking to be like Barbie, you could collect wigs. Colors such as blond and pink are great! You can wear all types of different colors what about dying your hair a rainbow color The longer the hair the better.**

Step 3-**Wear a lot of pink. You could wear silver or gold jewelry, but a lot of pink dresses and T-shirts. You want to keep it real, so wear denim jackets and jeans! Wearing a ring or necklace with the word Barbie, would be cool.**

Step 4-**For your makeup, a lot of pink again, pink lipstick or lip gloss. Lipstick is better because it shows the color Use an eye lash curler, or just buy fake eye lashes. Line your eyes with black and a touch of mascara. A touch of pink blusher or eyeshadow is good.**

Step 5- Personally i love this one-**Be really cute, and kind. You should be girly but you can have boyish side to you.**

Step 6-**Have good hygiene. Nobody will like you for smelling bad, it will put people off. Shower daily, wash your hair daily, and brush your teeth Twice a day. After having a shower, why don't you use water body mist?**

Step 7-**Have a good education. Be smart and learn and try your best. Learn from your mistakes.**

Step 8-**Go to clubs and meet new people, you also could try making pen pals, Stay safe. All you have to do is be yourself, and have fun.**

Step 9-**Paint your nails. If they are really short, consider going to any nail shop, for nail extensions. Paint your nails silver, gold or pink.**

Step 10-**Use a hot comb for your hair if you are keeping it natural. Sometimes long braids look fine. You can get a perm but it needs to be done long braids aren't barbie like. Perhaps long hair.**

and finally, Step 11-**Don't bully anyone. Nobody should become a bully, since when did Barbie bully somebody? If somebody is bullying you, only ignore them, If is starts to get physical then you tell any adult or friend you trust.**

Follow these 11 simple rules and you'll be a Barb in no time." said Pan.

"So, that's it right. When can we go shopping,"asked Bulma.

"Yeah of course, but you guys go ahead, Im gonna go check on the boys so you guys just go without me. I'm pretty sure Vegeta, Gramps, and Krileen realized it was me. But I've GOt to make sure. THe summer's almost over. ANd i Promised Bra that if our plan went well, IIIIIII'd come back to Japan with you guys," she said plainly. With that they went their seperate ways.

* * *

><p>Me:Hey, so I was thinking about having a mini show after all of the chapters, but I realized that would be alot of work. So, here's what I have propsed. Make a mini show for me. And when I learn or start to use photo shop and shit. I'll send you my art work how ever you want it colored or just the sketch. Or when I get my perler bead business back (I need a bigger board, and more colors. Can you beliveve I ran out of white. I mean come on). But you basicaly get my situation so yeah. those are your rewards. I oh, and don't forget to review please thanks guys.<p>

Trunks: Bye bye guys. I'm the bad guy for now. Until the end of the story. Then come the crossovers.

Me: Trunkssss, They weren't supposed to know about thse yet. But whatever.

Gohan:*Crys like a baby* I'm srry PAnny. I'm so Sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry

Me: and you n good of a father who i haven't forgiven yet. SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I FO AVATAR ON YOU. Goodnight my peoples.


End file.
